The Doctor And Rose Tyler
by Ashersbabe20
Summary: I never really like the story behind Rose and the Doctor so this is how I think it all should have went! I know that some of the story line is the same but that's because it was too awesome to change some of it!


It was a cold winter morning, my head was ponding for the night before. Oh why had I thought it would be a good idea to go out the night before with Mickey to the pub? All he ever wanted to do was go and watch football and drink! I needed a change and I needed it soon! I never thought my life would change and not so suddenly! I didn't know what I thought was going to happen that day as I pulled on my slacks to deliver that package but I should have known by the knot in my stomach! I went about my day as I would have any other day, got up, got dressed, had tea with my mum, and got ready to go to the shop where I worked. As i stepped out into the brightness of the sun the knot in my stomach grow bigger and I had no clue as to why. I walked the few blocks to the shop but as I stepped into the door there was a man in my way.

"Excuse me." I tried not to sound impatient but it sounded rude even to me as it fell out of my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Tyler" Did I know this man in my way? For the life of me I couldn't place his face. The strange man was on my mind all day. How had he known my name yet I couldn't seem to place his? I carried on about my business as I would any other day but that man was still on my mind! As the day winded down I went down to give Steve his money that he had won. It was so creepy down here filled with all these mannequins. This place always gave me the creeps but more so today for some reason! As I looked for Steve it felt as if the mannequins had eye that were following me!

"You're a funny looking thing! I don't see why they don't just throw you guys out after we're done with you!" I said to one of the mannequins as I started to reach my hand toward it but something stopped me. Maybe it was the fact that he was creepy looking or the fact that I seen something move out the corner of my eye!

"Hello? Steve is that you?" No one answered back but I swear I seen movement! "Hello?" I called again hopping Steve was just playing a joke on me! "This isn't funny! Come on now they are about to close the shop down upstairs and I don't want to be locked in here all night!" Just then one of the mannequins started to move towards me! I backed up towards the far wall there was no way that thing just moved! "Did you just move?" I asked as if it was going to talk to me! What the hell was going on? As if to answer me the mannequin started toward me! I wanted to scream but nothing was coming out and I felt as if was glued to the spot! Just then that strange man from this morning appeared beside me and grabbed my hand.

"RUN!" All I could do was stand there and look at him. He pulled me out of the way at the last second right as the mannequin went to garb me. That's when I noticed that all the mannequins were moving! I was looking at them and that man was pulling me along by my hand as we stepped onto the lift this morning came back into my mind.

"Just who the hell are you? And how the hell did you know my name this morning? Where the hell is Steve? And what the fuck was that down there? Are they students?"

"Hmmm. Why do you think they are students?"

"I don't know just guessing! Where the hell is Steve?"

"Oh he's dead!" I was taken aback for a minute okay so I couldn't save Steve but that did answer the other questions I asked!

"Okay now who the hell are you?"

"The Doctor"

"Doctor Who?"

"No, Just the Doctor!" Like that explained everything!

"Okay just the Doctor how the hell did you know my name this morning?"

"I can't explain that right now! I need to get to the roof!" The roof? What the hell was so damn important about the roof? As if he knew what I was thinking he answered my questions. "Those things down there are Autons and I have been tracking them to here! I need to get to the roof to set this up." He held up a device I guess you could call it.

"Just what the hell is that?" As if I really needed to ask him what the bomb in his hand was.

"It's a bomb and after I get to the roof and set it off it will take care of those pest! Now I need you to get as far away from here as you can! Someone isn't making it out of this and I would prefer that you did so know Miss Rose Tyler please go." I had so much more to ask him but with that he ran off and my only choose was to run like hell out of here! As I rounded the corner down the street from the shop I stopped to catch my breath! As I stood there I wondered would I ever see that man again? Who was and what the hell are Autons? Just as I thinking that last part the whole earth shock underneath me and the shop that I worked went up in an explosion but not before a creepy ass mannequin grabbed me! I ripped it's arm clean off because it was the only thing I could think of to do! I had to admit I was scared out of my mind but there was nothing I could do about it! As I started to walk back to my apartment that I shared with my mum HE came running up!

"Hey you!" There was no way that he could have made it out of there in time but here he was right by me now!

"I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again!"

"Yeah well what can I say? Anyways I think it would be best if you went home and forget that this ever happened or that you ever met me!" What the hell was he talking about forget that this ever happened or that I ever met him?! "Listen Rose it could be dangerous if you started asking around about me and this was nothing! You'll never see me again okay?" But it wasn't okay I wanted to know what the hell was going on!


End file.
